Mientras Dure
by An Qi Love
Summary: Una perdida, un castigo. Durante ese verano empacando heno, Shaoran y Sakura consiguen lo que ellos quieren, y necesitan, pero que quizás nunca lo vieron venir. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Mientras Dure**

 **Tanto La historia como los personajes de los mismos no me pertenecen. Solo los empleo para entretener a la audiencia de Fanfiction, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

 **Este fic es una adaptación de While it lasts de Abbi Glines.**

 **Resumen :**

 _Shaoran Li tiene un pase gratis a la universidad por su equipo de béisbol. O lo tenía hasta que se metió en problemas detrás del volante. Ahora tiene que ceder a las exigencias de su entrenador y pasar su verano empacando heno. No hay chicas lindas en traje de baño esperando conocer a un sureño para divertirse con él todas las vacaciones. Sólo él y las malditas vacas. Ah, y una sarcástica castaña con los ojos verdes más grandes y hermosos que haya visto jamás._

 _Sakura Kinomoto planeó su vida paso a paso desde que tenía ocho años. Ni una sola vez en los últimos años perdió de vista sus objetivos. Yue Tsukishiro, su vecino de al lado, fue el centro de sus objetivos. Fue su primer novio a los siete, su primer beso a los diez, su primera cita a los quince y su primera tragedia a los dieciocho. Cuando recibió la llamada de la madre de Yue diciéndole que fue asesinado con otros cuatros soldados al norte de Nagoya, la vida cuidadosamente planeada de Sakura explotó de la peor manera posible. Ahora, tiene que hacerle frente al arrogante Shaoran Li y su sonrisa irritante._

 _Pero durante ese verano empacando heno, Shaoran y Sakura consiguen lo que ellos quieren, y necesitan, pero que quizás nunca lo vieron venir._

 **PROLOGO**

\- Tu mamá me trajo la carta hoy. – El dolor en mi pecho era tan fuerte que tuve que luchar para evitar doblarme y gritar. – Leí hasta la última palabra. Varias veces. –

El viento de otoño me acarició la cara, pero no fue suficiente para secar mis lágrimas. Las lágrimas eran interminables. Sin cesar. Tragando saliva, me obligué a continuar. Necesitaba que él me escuchara. – No es justo… una carta no es la forma correcta de decir adiós. Es un asco, Yue. – Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho. Apreté mi puño contra mi corazón. ¿Cuánto dolor más podría resistir antes de que yo explotara en mil pedazos?

\- Siempre me dijiste que te gustaría envejecer juntos. Nos sentaríamos en la mecedora de nuestro pórtico, tomados de la mano y mirando a nuestros nietos jugar en el patio. Me lo prometiste. – Me atraganté mientras presionaba mi pulgar contra el pequeño solitario de diamante que él colocó en mi dedo hace apenas seis meses.

\- Rompiste tu promesa. Nunca has roto una promesa antes. Esta vez me defraudas y me dejas con esta _carta_. ¿Cómo supero esto, eh? ¿Esperabas que solo la leyera y todo mejorará? ¿Esperabas que llorara algunas lágrimas para luego superarlo? – No tendría ninguna respuesta. Nada más que letras pesando en mi bolsillo trasero. La hoja estaba tan manchada de lágrimas que varias palabras eran difíciles de leer. Sin embargo, no importaba. Lo tenía todo memorizado. Cada. Última. Palabra

\- Empecé a escribir una carta y pensé llevártela hoy. Era mi oportunidad de decirte algunas últimas palabras, pero no pude. No puedo gritar y gritar en una carta. Simples palabras no pueden mantener las emociones agitadas dentro de mí. – Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la carta desgastada que me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.

\- En lugar de escribir una carta, decidí responder en persona. Es lo justo. No… no es lo _justo_ – Escupí con rabia – porque nada de esto lo es, pero es todo lo que tengo. Esto es todo lo que me permitiste tener. –

Abrí la carta de una página con atención. No quería romperla porque las palabras escritas en esta, era todo lo que me quedaba. Empecé a leer en voz alta:

 _\- Mi Esmeralda_. – Nuevas lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Sólo leer el apodo que Yue me había dado cuando teníamos nueve años fue doloroso. ¿Cómo iba a leer esta carta en voz alta sin desmoronarme en la tierra?

 _\- El hecho de que estoy escribiendo esta carta me duele más de lo podrías imaginarte. Esto no es algo que quisiera volver a leer, pero sé que mereces una despedida. Mereces mucho más que eso, que unos buenos deseos de que obtengas la vida perfecta que hemos pasado horas y horas soñando_. – Dejé de leer y levanté mis ojos de las palabras en el papel.

\- Hicimos esos planes, Yue. Tú y yo. Estos no son sólo mis planes. Son nuestros planes. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? Lo teníamos todo planeado. Todas esas noches que pasamos tumbados bajo las estrellas eligiendo los nombres de nuestros hijos, el color de nuestra habitación, las flores que gustaría plantar en las macetas del pórtico, la casa de verano que tendríamos en la playa, TODO ESO ERA NUESTRO. –

Otra lágrima rodó por mi cara y rápidamente la limpié con la mano antes de que pudiera caer al papel. Tenía que terminar esto. Por difícil fuera leerlo, tenía que terminarlo. Esto nunca sería el cierre. Yo nunca conseguiría un cierre. Esto sería lo más cerca que jamás conseguiría de una despedida.

 _\- Te he amado desde el momento en que vi esos bonitos ojos verdes tuyos. Incluso a los cinco años, yo sabía que nunca habría una chica que pudiera reemplazar tu lugar en mi corazón. Nadie podría compararse a ti. Siempre serias todo para mí, Sakura Kinomoto. Siempre. Por favor, recuerda que eras todo lo que me importaba. Nadie más me llegó al corazón como lo hiciste tú. Mi vida fue bendecida con cada año que aumento más y más el amor hacia la loca, salvaje, hermosa chica de al lado. Viví con la alegría de que ese ángel perfecto me quería, que esta mujer increíble sería mi esposa. La vida que planeábamos. La vida que soñamos es lo que me mantuvo tanto tiempo como lo hice._ – Hundiéndome en el suelo, traje mis rodillas contra mi pecho y lloré mientras forcé a mis ojos a concentrarse en las palabras que tenía que leer. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

 _\- Ruego a Dios que nunca tengas que leer esta carta. Quiero que esto sea una carta que yo saque de mi caja un día para leerla cuando estemos viejos y canosos. Podremos sonreír y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que tenemos que estar agradecidos porque esta carta nunca fue necesaria. Pero Sakura, si recibes esta carta de mi madre un día, sabes entonces: Te amé hasta mi último aliento. Fuiste la única cosa en mi mente cuando cerré los ojos por última vez. Nuestro tiempo juntos fue más perfecto de lo que la vida de cualquier persona debe ser. La vida que viví era el paraíso en la Tierra porque me la he pasado contigo._

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Yue, no puedo hacer esto sin ti. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Te amo tanto. Por favor, por favor, Dios. – Lloré a gritos. Nadie me escuchó. El cementerio estaba vacío. Las últimas líneas de la carta eran lo más imposible de aceptar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que sus palabras eran posibles?

 _\- Un día sanaras. La vida continuará para ti. Otro chico tendrá la suerte de encontrarte un lugar en tu corazón. Cuando eso suceda, amalo. Sigue adelante. Vive esa vida de felicidad que te mereces. Quiero que sepas que yo te amé. Que sepas hiciste mi vida completa. Pero sigue adelante, Sakura. Ama de nuevo. Vive tu vida._

 _Con amor,_

 _Yue._

 **Como aclare al comienzo la historia es una adaptación de una de las hermosas obras de Abbi Glines. Cuando leí esta en especial, al instante me imagine a los personajes de SCC, así que he aquí el resultado. Bien si les llama la atención y quieren que siga solo dejen un Review.**

 **P/D: Uhmm, no sé si las adaptaciones están prohibidas. Si es así, agradecería información.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mientras Dure**

 **Tanto La historia como los personajes de los mismos no me pertenecen. Solo los empleo para entretener a la audiencia de Fanfiction, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

 **Este fic es una adaptación de While it lasts de Abbi Glines.**

CAPÍTULO 1

Dieciocho meses después…

SHAORAN

\- Gracias por darme un aventón – dije, alcanzando la mochila de lona con mi ropa para todo el verano.

\- Lo hice por Tomoyo – Me recuerda Eriol Hiragizawa por segunda vez. Mi mejor amiga era una chica caliente. Eriol, su prometido, era un idiota elitista con el cual debía lidiar, tenía que hacerlo si quería mantener a Tomoyo en mi vida. Todo lo que importaba era que él entendiera que Tomoyo era una princesa. Mientras tuviera eso en mente y tratara como tal, podía tratar con ese idiota.

\- Nunca lo puse en duda – respondí con una sonrisa, colocando las correas de mi mochila sobre los hombros. Alejando mi atención de Eriol, miré la gran finca de color blanco marrón frente a mí. Me encontraba rodeado de kilómetros de pasto verde y un montón de vacas. Mi purgatorio durante el verano. Comencé a cerrar la puerta mirando a Eriol nuevamente. Yo sabía que él estaba listo para volver a Tokio, donde Tomoyo lo esperaba. Nadie quería estar atrapado en este maldito pueblo de vacas.

\- Shaoran. Espera – dijo antes de que pudiera cerrar completamente la puerta de la camioneta. Lentamente, la abrí de nuevo y arqueé una ceja intrigado. ¿Qué más podría querer Eriol conmigo? Apenas me había hablado en la hora de viaje hasta aquí.

\- No arruines esto, de acuerdo. Mantente sobrio. No conduzcas un auto hasta que recuperes tu licencia y trata de no cabrear al hermano de tu entrenador. Tu futuro depende de este verano y estás preocupando a Tomoyo. No quiero que se preocupe por ti. Piensa en alguien más que en ti mismo para variar. – Bueno, acabo de tener un sermón parental de Eriol maldito Hiragizawa. ¿No era eso dulce?

\- Sé qué pasará si arruino las cosas, Eriol. Gracias por recordármelo. – Dejé que el sarcasmo se deslizara de mi voz.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir algo más antes de sólo sacudir la cabeza y poner la camioneta en reversa. La conversación terminó. Bien. El tipo debería aprender a meterse en sus propios problemas.

Cerré la puerta y volví mi atención de vuelta a la casa mientras los neumáticos giraban fuera de la entrada de grava. Supongo que mejor debería ir a conocer a mi guardián para el resto del verano y comenzar esta fiesta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer feliz a este tipo. Me haré cargo de sus vacas y haré trabajo manual durante dos meses y medio para que mi entrenador no saque mi trasero del equipo de béisbol. Me libraría de la prisión bajo fianza por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, luego sería perdonado y mi beca de béisbol permanecería intacta. Solo tenía tres problemas con ese plan:

1\. No chicas.

2\. Odiaba el trabajo manual.

3\. No chicas.

A parte de eso esto, no estaba tan mal. Tendría los domingos libres. Tendría que intentar encontrar chicas sexys usando pequeños bikinis los domingos. Llegué a la puerta principal de la casa. El pórtico era malditamente agradable. No me interesaban las cosas de finca pero este lugar no era tan malo. Apuesto a que las habitaciones son de buen tamaño.

\- Tú debes ser al que Fujitaka contrató para el verano. – Un chico usando un par de vaqueros desteñidos y unas botas gastadas comenzó a subir los escalones del pórtico. Sonreía como si en serio estuviera feliz de verme. Debía ser el hijo del tipo. Yo estaré paleando heno y mierda de vaca todo el verano en vez de él. Apuesto a que le caigo muy bien.

\- Sí – respondí, - Shaoran Li. El entrenador Shen me envió.

El chico sonrió y asintió, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. Todo lo que necesitaba era una maldita paja colgando de su boca para verse como el típico estereotipo de vaquero.

\- Ah, es cierto. Escuché sobre ti. Condujiste borracho. Hombre, eso apesta. Especialmente porque Fujitaka es un maldito explotador. Mi hermano y yo trabajamos varios veranos para él durante la secundaria. Prometerás que jamás beberás y conducirás de nuevo.

Supongo que no era el hijo del viejo después de todo. Asintiendo, me volví para tocar la puerta.

\- Fujitaka no ha vuelto aún del corral. Volverá como en una hora. -

Extendió su mano. – Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, por cierto. Creo que nos veremos mucho durante el verano, ya que soy vecino. Y bien, allí está Sakura. – se detuvo y sus ojos fueron de mi hacia la puerta. Comencé a preguntarle quién era Sakura cuando seguí su mirada para encontrar la luz al final del túnel en la puerta.

Cabello de una castaño rojizo a la altura del hombro desnudo. Los ojos de un verde esmeralda más hermosos que jamás había visto, enmarcad por largas pestañas y labios carnosos, complementaron la perfecta obra de arte de su rostro. Mi mirada lentamente viajó al sur para admirar la suave piel bronceada que estaba apenas cubierta por la parte superior de un bikini y un par de pantalones cortos que colgaban de su estrecha cadera. Luego las piernas. Piernas que iban por kilómetros hasta que dos pequeños pies descalzos con las uña rojas terminaba el perfecto paquete frente a mí. Maldición. Tal vez debería venir al campo más a menudo. No sabía que criaban chicas así aquí.

\- ¿Sakura, aún no estás lista? Creí que íbamos a la tanda de seis y media - dijo Yukito detrás de mí. Ah, no. seguramente no. ¿Esta diosa salía con ese chico? Levanté la mirada de vuelta hacia su rostro para encontrar sus ojos azules mirándome directamente. En serio, eran los jodidos ojos más verdes que había visto.

\- ¿Quién eres? - el frío tono de su voz me confundió.

\- Tranquila, chica. Sé buena Sakura. Este es el chico que ayudará a tu papá este verano. – En sus ojos destelló algo que se parecía como a disgusto. ¿En serio? He visto esa mirada en los ojos de chicas antes pero nunca antes de haberlas usado y luego tirado. Interesante.

\- Eres el borracho – afirmó.

No era pregunta. Así que no respondí. En vez de eso, le dirigí una sonrisa que sabía que afectaba las bragas de cualquier mujer y di paso hacia ella. – Tengo muchos nombres, nena – respondí finalmente.

Sus cejas se arquearon, enderezó su postura y me lanzó la mirada más fría que había visto. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? - Estoy segura de que es así. Déjame adivinar, Herpes, Perdedor, Idiota y Borracho sólo por mencionar algunos - mencionó, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de golpe detrás de ella. Volvió su mirada hacia Yukito, quien podría jurar que se rió entre dientes.

\- No puedo ir a ver la película, Yuki. Necesito que vayas conmigo donde la Sra. Matsumoto y me ayudes a arreglar su pozo de nuevo. Necesita estar perfecto.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Si, de nuevo. Necesita uno nuevo.

Sakura caminó a mi lado, agarró el brazo de Yukito y tiró de él por los escalones. Aparentemente, yo había sido rechazado.

\- ¿Tu papá aún no ha llamado a sus hijos? Necesitan traer sus traseros aquí y ayudar a su mamá – dijo Yukito cuando comenzaron a alejarse sin una mirada atrás.

¿Quién se va y deja a un chico de pie en su pórtico sin decir una palabra? Era demasiado hermosa pero bastante loca.

\- Oye, ¿sólo entro? – grite.

Sakura se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Con la misma expresión de disgusto en su rostro que antes. - ¿A la casa? Uh, no – respondió negando con la cabeza como si yo estuviera loco. Levantó la mano y señaló hacia el granero rojo ubicado detrás de la casa. – Tu habitación está arriba del granero. Tiene una cama y una ducha.

Bueno, ¿no era esto jodidamente fantástico…?

SAKURA

Odiaba a los tipos como Shaoran. La vida era sólo diversión para él. No había duda en mi mente de que las mujeres de todas las edades babeaban a sus pies. Estaba saludable, vivo y riéndose de todo como si fuera un juego.

\- Baja las garras, cariño. Ya dejaste claro tu punto. Él no vendrá olfateando a tu alrededor de nuevo. Yukito extendió la mano y apretó mi pierna gentilmente, luego encendió el radio.

\- Es un idiota – dije con los dientes apretados.

Yukito soltó una risa baja y se movió en su asiento. Sabía que estaba decidiendo cómo comportarme. La única otra persona que me había conocido tan bien o más que Yukito era Yue, su hermano gemelo y mi prometido. Todos crecimos juntos. Yukito siempre había sido el raro, pero Yue y yo hicimos lo mejor por incluirlo en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando Yue fue asesinado por una bomba justo al norte de Nagoya hace dieciocho meses, la única persona de la que podía soportar estar cerca había sido Yukito. Su madre dijo que era porque Yukito podía entender mi dolor. De alguna manera, los dos perdimos a nuestra otra mitad.

\- ¿Y cómo deduces eso de la breve conversación que tuvimos con él? A mí me pareció un buen tipo. – Yukito siempre era optimista. Siempre veía lo mejor de la gente. Dependía de mí mantener a la gente apartada para no aprovecharse de su espíritu confiado. Yue ya no estaba aquí para hacerlo.

\- Está aquí porque estuvo bebiendo y conduciendo, Yuki. Eso no es exactamente una pequeña ofensa. Puedo haber chocado contra una familia. Pudo haber matado al hijo de alguien. Es un perdedor egoísta. – Sin embargo, era demasiado atractivo para ser real, pero yo tendría que superar eso. Ese bonito rostro no me atrapará.

\- Sakura, mucha gente bebe y maneja un poco. Probablemente iba a conducir una distancia corta desde el bar hasta su casa. Dudo que estuviera viajando en la carretera. Probablemente sólo tomó un par de cervezas.

Dulce Yukito. Bendito tu corazón, no tiene idea de cuán depravadas son algunas personas. Era una cosa que amaba de él. Yo sabía que Shaoran Li estaba cayéndose de borracho cuando lo detuvieron. Escuché al tío Shen hablar sobre lo mujeriego que era y que la única cosa que se tomaba en serio era el béisbol.

\- Créeme Yuki, ese chico es un problema.

Yukito no respondió. Se inclinó sobre su codo y abrió la ventana para dejar que la cálida brisa lo refrescara. El interior de la camioneta de papá era muy caliente en esta época del año, pero era el único vehículo que yo conducía. Mi vehículo seguía en el garaje sin tocar. No podía atreverme a conducirlo ni tampoco a deshacerme de él. El bonito Jeep plateado que papá me había comprado no había sido conducido desde que recibí la llamada de la mamá de Yue diciéndome que había sido asesinado. Yue se me había declarado en ese Jeep y luego había subido el volumen de la música en el radio y salimos para bailar bajo las estrellas. No había puesto los ojos en él en un año y medio. En su lugar, conducía esta camioneta. Era más fácil.

\- ¿Sakura? - preguntó Yukito, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. Parecía que siempre sabía cuándo necesitaba a alguien que me detuviera de recordar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Tensa, agarré el volante con fuerza. Cuando Yukito comenzaba con algo como eso nunca me gustaba lo que iba a decir a continuación. La última vez que me había preguntado eso, lo siguiente que dijo fue que debería conducir mi Jeep de nuevo porque Yue así lo habría querido.

\- No, Yuki – respondí.

\- Es hora de quitarse el anillo, Sakura.

Mis manos dolían por el fuerte agarre que tenia del volante desgastado. El anillo de oro en mi dedo se enterraba en mi piel, recordándome que estaba allí.

Nunca me lo había quitado. Nunca lo haría.

\- Yukito, no por favor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y negó con la cabeza. Esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo más y estuve agradecida cuando entramos donde la Sra. Matsumoto. Salté de la camioneta antes de que pudiera decir más. El anillo de compromiso que Yue había puesto en mi dedo no podía ser quitado. Sería como si lo estuviera olvidando. Como si estuviera superándolo o dejándolo atrás. Nunca lo dejaría atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mientras Dure**

 **Tanto La historia como los personajes de los mismos no me pertenecen. Solo los empleo para entretener a la audiencia de Fanfiction, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

 **Este fic es una adaptación de While it lasts de Abbi Glines.**

CAPÍTULO 2

SHAORAN

Esta no podía ser mi habitación. Era del tamaño del armario en el dormitorio de mi apartamento. Dejé caer el bolso de lona en una de las camas dobles que se encontraba apiñada en el diminuto lugar. Al otro lado, una pequeña y redonda mesita de noche apenas tenía suficiente espacio para encajar entre el lado de la cama y la pared. En el otro extremo había una ducha. El suelo de hormigón tenía un desagüe en la esquina más alejada y una pequeña alcachofa salida de la pared. Una sencilla barra y una cortina azul marina eran la única barrera entre la ducha y la cama. Sabía con certeza que si me tardaba demasiado en la ducha, mojaría la cama. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver el nombre de Tomoyo destellando en la pantalla.

\- Hola, nena – respondí, recostándome y hundiéndome en la cama. Sorprendentemente, el colchón no era incómodo.

\- Así que, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Son agradables? – Sólo escuchar la voz de Tomoyo me hizo sentir mejor, no tan solo.

\- Sólo he conocido a la hija del hombre y al vecino de al lado.

\- Oh, ¿entonces el granjero tiene una hija? – El tono de burla en su voz me dio risa. Sí, el granjero tenía una hija, pero no era lo que ella pensaba.

\- Sí, tiene una hija, la cual me odió al instante. Loco, lo sé, y ahora que lo pienso, según yo era imposible que una mujer me odiara hasta _después_ de que me la cogiera y olvidara su nombre en la mañana.

\- ¿Ella te odia? Eso es… extraño. – Su voz se apagó como si reflexionara profundamente.

El sonido fuerte de la puerta del establo abriéndose me llamó la atención.

\- Tomoyo, me tengo que ir, nena. Creo que el viejo está aquí.

\- Bueno, pórtate bien.

\- Siempre – le contesté, antes de colgar y deslizar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Hola? – gritó una voz profunda y fuerte.

Salí del pequeño cuarto de escobas en el que me habían atorado y me dirigí en dirección del sonido de la voz. Al girar la esquina, me detuve en seco. El tipo era enorme. Por lo menos dos metros de estatura y ciento treinta kilos de músculo duro. El sombrero de paja de vaquero echado hacia atrás dejaba entrever una cabellera grisácea.

\- ¿Eres Shaoran Li? – preguntó. Su expresión seria me recordó mucho al entrenador, pero hasta ahí iban las similitudes. Aquel no era como este jodido gigante.

\- Sí – le respondí, los ojos del hombre se estrecharon y dio un paso hacia mí. Me tomó hasta la última gota de autocontrol no mandarlo al infierno.

\- ¿Muchacho, tu papi nunca te dijo que es grosero no respetar a tus mayores? Espero que cualquier niño de tu edad me responda con un "Sí señor". ¿Entendido?

 _¿En serio?_ ¿Qué demonios pensaba el entrenador? Esto nunca funcionaria.

\- Cuando te haga una pregunta espero una respuesta – gruñó el gigante.

Bien. Le daría la jodida respuesta – No.

Su ceño se profundizó y el enfado brilló en los ojos. Yo tenía muchas cosas en juego con este maldito trabajo, pero no era alguien que manejara este tipo de mierda de buena manera.

\- No, _¿qué?_ – preguntó, arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

\- No, mi _papi_ no me enseño nada a excepción de que sus jodidos puños eran más grandes que los de mi mamá y a cómo abandonar a tu familia – le contesté, con una risa burlona en la voz.

La mueca de enojo en su rostro no cambió. No lo esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba decirle al hombre de mis problemas personales. Sólo salieron. Mi familia era algo de lo que solamente llegué a hablar con Tomoyo y eso fue cuando éramos más chicos y aún me afectaba.

Lo vi levantar la mano y frotarse la mandíbula, nunca quitándome los ojos de encima. Me encontraba listo para que esta reunión acabara con él diciéndome exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Shen quiere ayudarte. Confío en su juicio. Pero escúchame y hazlo bien. Sacaré tu trasero a patadas de mi propiedad si consumes alguna droga, o conduces un vehículo estando borracho. Eso fue una estupidez, chico. Mucho más que eso. Y lo más importante, mantente alejado de mi pequeña. Queda fuera de tus límites por completo. ¿Entendiste?

Considerando que Sakura me odió al conocerme, el hombre no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Por otra parte, ninguna chica valía el que arruinara mi futuro. No cuando existían tantas otras mujeres dispuestas y disponibles en el mundo que yo podía disfrutar.

\- Entiendo. No quiero perder mi beca – le respondí con honestidad.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me extendió su enorme mano. – En ese caso, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto. Ahora, pongamos tu trasero a trabajar.

SAKURA

\- Ese chico no tuvo papá. Esos son los tipos de los que tienes que mantenerte alejada – dijo papá a modo de saludo en lo que abría la puerta con tela metálica y se dirigía a la cocina. Rodé los ojos al tiempo que regresaba a empanizar las pechugas de pollo que iba a freír para la cena.

\- Lo digo en serio, Sakura. No tiene la misma crianza que tú y es un arrogante sin respeto por la autoridad. Me saca de quicio. – Papá puso su sombrero sobre la mesa y se acercó a llenar un vaso de té helado.

\- No me impresionó. Deja de sermonearme. No ando en la caza de ningún hombre. – Nunca volvería a tener una cita. Tenía a Yukito y hasta que conociera a una chica y se enamorara, tendría un compañero con el que hacer cosas. La familiar punzada en mi pecho me recordó que yo lo alejé de mi vida. Odiaba que él dejara todo a un lado para cuidar de mí. Siempre tan preocupado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Nakuru Akizuki lo amaba. En serio necesitaba hacer algo para acercarlo a ella.

\- Mmm – murmuró papá cuando se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de la cocina. – Sé que no buscas un chico, Sakura, pero, cariño, eres una mujer. Un día tendrás que volver a abrir tu corazón.

\- Papá, por favor. Sólo quiero freír este pollo, hacer tu tarta de arándanos favorita y disfrutar de la cena. No hablemos de otra cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Con un profundo suspiro, finalmente asintió. Tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó de nuevo en la cabeza. – Es en momentos como este que creo que cometí un error en no casarme otra vez. Puede que te haya hecho falta una mamá después de todo. Porque ahora mismo no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto para ti, pequeña.

Puse el último pedazo de pollo empanizado en el plato y me lavé las manos bajo en grifo. Luego tomé más tiempo del necesario fregando mis dedos con jabón antes de volver a mi padre. – Tú fuiste suficiente. _Eres_ suficiente. No vuelvas a decir eso. Soy feliz así como están las cosas. No necesito a nadie para ocupar el lugar de Yue en mi vida. No quiero que nadie lo haga. ¿Está bien?

Papá cerró la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un fuerte abrazo rápido antes de girarse y salir de la cocina por la misma puerta por la que entró. Sabía que mi desinterés en salir con otros chicos y seguir adelante lo molestaba, pero no podía. No lo haría. Yue era mi futuro. Ahora ya no estaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo a mis espaldas. No esperaba que Yukito viniera esta noche a cenar, pero hice lo suficiente por si acaso.

No era Yukito. Era _él_.

Shaoran levantó las manos como si quisiera decir que vino en paz. La sonrisa arrogante de antes se había ido. Tampoco me miraba como si quisiera comerme. En cambio, parecía desinteresado.

\- Sólo necesito un vaso de agua. Tu padre me envió aquí y dijo que te lo pidiera. Pero puedo ver que estás ocupada, así que, si me señalas los vasos lo haré yo mismo.

¿Era el mismo chico de antes? Me obligué a no continuar mirándolo boquiabierta y me volví para sacar un vaso del armario. Se lo di. – Siempre hay una jarra de agua con hielo en la nevera. Tenemos agua de pozo aquí, por lo que sabe mejor cuando está realmente fría.

Asintió. – Gracias.

Me giré y comprobé la temperatura del aceite en la estufa.

El sonido de Shaoran bebiendo el agua traía intermitentes imágenes a mi cabeza de cómo los músculos de su garganta se movían con cada trago. Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de detener mi imaginación. Escuché cuando abría la nevera y se servía un poco más. Entonces, una vez más se la tomó rápidamente. El silencio en la cocina sólo intensificaba el sonido de él tomándola.

\- Así está mejor. Estaba jo… di… muy sediento. Gracias por el vaso y el agua. – Shaoran suspiró y se acercó al fregadero. - ¿Quieres que lo lave o es algo que preferirías hacer?

\- Eh, yo puedo hacerlo – balbuceé, aún completamente desequilibrado por su comportamiento.

\- Gracias. Pero no me importa lavarlo.

\- No, en serio, yo puedo hacerlo. Lo enjuagaré y lo meteré en el lavaplatos de todos modos – divagué.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de nuevo y me sentí muy agradecida por la interrupción hasta que Meiling Reed entró rebotando en la casa, ondeando su largo cabello. Normalmente disfrutaba las interrupciones joviales de Meiling en mi vida, pero no ahora. No cuando Shaoran se encontraba aquí. Era una tonta cuando se trataba de chicos atractivos y Shaoran Li era muchísimo más que atractivo.

Sus grandes ojos rubí lo observaron lentamente. Me aclaré la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, pero no era consciente de que había alguien más en la habitación. Su ajustada camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones cortos completados con botas de vaquero eran el vestuario de verano de Meiling. Era todo lo que usaba y lucía bien. Cambié mi atención de ella a Shaoran, cuya sonrisa sexy había regresado y disfrutaba de la vista tanto como ella lo hacía. No podía llamar a Meiling Reed mi mejor amiga porque Yue siempre fue mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, era la amiga mujer más cercana que llegué a tener. Así como Yue y Yukito crecieron justo al lado derecho, ella se crió en la granja del lado izquierdo. Por lo que cuando necesitaba un socio en el crimen, que no fuera hombre, esa era Meiling. Ella y Yukito tuvieron una cosa por un tiempo, durante nuestro segundo año en la secundaria. Tenía la certeza de que ella había tomado su virginidad. Pero duró poco. Yukito la terminó sin ninguna explicación y ella lloró en mi hombro un par de días y luego lo cambió la siguiente semana por Daiki Sun.

\- No me dijiste que tenías compañía, Sakura – murmuró Meiling, girando uno de sus largos mechones negro alrededor de un dedo mientras le batía las pestañas a Shaoran. Dios mío, era ridícula.

\- No tengo compañía, Meiling – respondí, con la esperanza de llamar su atención, pero no funcionó. – Este es el ayudante de verano de papá. Ahora trabaja con nuestras vacas. Ya que manejó _borracho_ y tiene que cumplir el tiempo de servicio. – Tal vez eso quitaría la mirada de adoración que tenía sobre él. No fue así.

\- Oh, ¿entonces estarás aquí todo el verano? – preguntó, todavía sonriéndole a Shaoran como si fuera una maldita estrella de rock.

\- Eso parece – le respondió en un tono divertido. Genial, incluso el prostituto junto a mí pensaba que yo hacía el ridículo.

\- Bueno, cuando no te encuentres trabajando y te aburras yo podría hacerte compañía…

\- Meiling Reed. – Levanté la voz para que dejara de ofrecerse a venir a calentarle la maldita cama en el granero.

Finalmente, sus ojos se movieron de Shaoran a mí. El brillo en ellos me dijo que sabía exactamente cómo sonaba y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Gracias. Estoy seguro de que necesitaré a alguien que me muestre qué hacer para entretenerme cuando termine la jornada de trabajo. No puedo pensar en nadie más que hubiera preferido para que me lleve y me explique sobre las cosas que hacer aquí en el campo. – Su acento sexy simplemente me molestaba. También me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Los ojos de Meiling Reed volvieron a Shaoran, comiéndoselo vivo. – Eso suena como un buen plan – susurró, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tendiéndole la mano perfectamente cuidada. Tenía la seguridad de que las uñas pintadas de rosa fuerte que movió en su dirección tentadoramente, hacían juego con las de los pies. La chica era muy demandante cuando venía por aquí. – Soy Meiling Reed.

Shaoran cerró la pequeña cantidad de espacio que Meiling dejó entre ellos y deslizo su mano en la de ella. ¿La hizo estremecerse? – Shaoran Li, y es un placer, Meiling.

\- Oh. – Jadeó ella, con la cabeza echada atrás al tiempo que lo bebía. Lo juro, si la besaba en mi cocina le tiraría mi masa para la tarta.

\- Tengo que volver al trabajo. Te buscaré para que vengas a entretenerme pronto, Meiling Reed – dijo Shaoran en un susurro, luego dio un paso alrededor de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Al segundo que la puerta se cerró tras él, sacó una silla de la cocina y se sentó con un ruido sordo. - _¡Oh Dios Mío!_ – chillo. – Juro que creo que acabo de hacer papilla mis malditas bragas.

Encogiéndome ante la imagen mental, negué con la cabeza e hice un ruido de arcadas. – Ya sólo esperaba que no te acostaras sobre la mesa y le abrieras las piernas justo aquí. Lo cierto es que necesitas controlarte, Meiling. Te viste como una completa zorra.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. -¡Oh, a quién le importa! Era el más increíblemente delicioso espécimen masculino en el que haya puesto mis ojos. Quiero casarme con él, tener a sus bebés, bañarlo, vestirlo y diablos, Sakura, sólo quiero tocar su cuerpo durante todo el día. Podría hacerlo el resto de mi vida y nunca cansarme.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta que esperaba lograra darle algo de sentido común, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Yukito entró. Su presencia me alivió. Sólo el rostro familiar que se parecía tanto al de su hermano me ayudaba a recordar que lo tuve todo una vez. Los ojos de Yukito se posaron en Meiling, sentada a la mesa con una expresión todavía aturdida en su rostro. Una sonrisa de conocimiento tocó sus labios.

\- Veo que Meiling Reed se encontró con Li.

Asentí y dejé caer una pechuga de pollo en el aceite que finalmente burbujeaba.

\- Apuesto a que lo devoraste con los ojos, Meiling. Pobre chico, recibió una grosera bienvenida por parte de Sakura antes. En realidad, tener a una mujer babeando por él debió ser bueno para su ego.

Yukito tenía que sacar el tema.

\- ¿Fuiste grosera con _esa_ pieza de perfección? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Me concentré en freír el pollo frente a mí. No hablaría de esto. – ¿Se van a quedar a cenar? – pregunté en cambio.

\- ¿Cenará con ustedes? – pregunto Meiling esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto que no. Es el ayudante. Además, papá no es un admirador suyo. Le prepararé un plato y se lo enviaré al granero.

\- ¡Yoyoyoyoyo! ¿Puedo llevárselo? – pregunto Meiling. No tenía que mirar a atrás para saber que saltaba en su asiento.

Una imagen de Shaoran Li sin camisa, presionando a Meiling contra la pared, y de hecho, poniéndole las manos encima me tenía sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- A papá no le gustará. Le pediré a Yukito que se lo lleve. – Tenía la certeza de que a papá no le importaba quién se lo llevara con tal de que no fuera yo. Por alguna razón, la idea de Meiling tocando a Shaoran me molestaba. No sabía bien el por qué exactamente, pero lo hacía. La idea de mi amiga embarazada y no casada era probablemente la razón principal.

Es grato saber que les interesa la historia. Gracias por sus review, favs y follows. Me ayudan a saber si seguir o no subiendo esta adaptación.

Contestando a los reviews:

anaiza18: Yo leí varias de sus historias, pero no todas, y realmente son muy buenas y atrapantes. Tu reviews me pone en el compromiso de actualizar continuamente. ;)

Guest: Gracias por la información. Desde un principio aclaré que es una adaptación, y estoy dando los créditos a quien correspondan. Y es más me gustaría que más personas conozcan a esta autora y sus historias.

Sakura Kagamine 11327: Bueno, en la anterior actualización no tuve tiempo de responder así que esto también responde a la pregunta de "Guest". Si, tiene un final feliz.

Saludos!

AnQi


	4. Chapter 4

**Mientras Dure**

 **Tanto La historia como los personajes de los mismos no me pertenecen. Solo los empleo para entretener a la audiencia de Fanfiction, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

 **Este fic es una adaptación de While it lasts de Abbi Glines.**

CAPÍTULO 3

SHAORAN

Esas malditas vacas vinieron corriendo cuando aparecí con el pasto. En realidad, sabían que era hora de comer y que yo tenía la mercancía. También era difícil hacer que marcharan como me gustaría, iban a pisotearme. Secándome la frente con la toalla que Fujitaka me había dejado esta mañana diciendo que la iba a necesitar muy pronto, me senté en la puerta trasera de la camioneta y cogí el termo de agua helada que también me había traído. Casi se me acababa. Tenía que estar por lo menos a treinta y cinco grados, y ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo. Había estado esperando a que esa pequeña pelinegra con botas apareciera y me diera una breve distracción. Parecía del tipo fácil. De la especie de sin atadura. Necesitaba algo para desahogarme. Especialmente si iba a tener que ver a Sakura Kinomoto pavonearse en un bikini y diminutos pantalones cortos todo el maldito día, recordándome que se encontraba fuera de mis límites.

Sakura no era la primera chica que había tenido que negarme a mí mismo. Me negué a tocar a Tomoyo pero por diferentes razones. Era mi mejor amiga. La respetaba. Quería saber que cuando avanzáramos a una relación, la cual incluyera sexo, sería mi única. Eso nunca sucedió. Honestamente, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera ocurrido. Incluso si Eriol no hubiera llegado. Solo que yo no era un chico de una sola mujer.

La diferencia con Sakura era que la única razón por la que no la estaba tocando era porque su padre me colgaría de mis partes, luego me quemaría el trasero y podría darle un beso de despedida a mi beca. Bueno, eso y a la chica no parecía que yo le agradara mucho. Pero quería una probadita de ella. Demasiado. _Realmente_ demasiado. Tenía un temperamento tan caliente que sería divertido ver cómo era durante el sexo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me levanté y cogí mi toalla para meterla en el bolsillo trasero. Preguntándome si incluso estaría pensando en ella si no estuviera tan fuera de los límites. El conjunto "querer lo que no se puede tener" era algo que siempre me fastidiaba endemoniadamente.

\- ¿Estás listo para ir por algunas pacas de heno? – preguntó Yukito mientras caminaba al lado de la camioneta.

\- En realidad no, pero no creo que tenga elección - respondí con una sonrisa. Era un buen tipo. Sakura probablemente no salía con él porque era condenadamente bueno para alguien como ella. Necesitaba una mano fuerte. Alguien que no pudiera atropellar. ¡Alguien que no tenga miedo a nalguear su trasero y _pararla_! Tuve que dejar de pensar en ella. Era el juguete de "no tocar".

\- No es tan malo. Además, siempre podemos ir a saltar al lago y refrescarnos. Es lo único que hacer durante todo el día con este calor.

Había visto el lago ayer cuando Fujitaka me había llevado en su camioneta para mostrarme la propiedad. El lago era artificial y corría a lo largo detrás de tres propiedades. La de los Tsukishiro, que eran los padres de Yue, esta y la de los Reed. La familia de la pequeña y caliente Meiling, podría pensar en algunas divertidas actividades con las que ella y yo podríamos entretenernos en ese lago.

\- Estoy sin agua. Necesito más antes de que nos vayamos.

Yukito miró a la casa luego a mí. – ¿Te importa si yo voy a buscarla por ti?

Podía oír el tono de disculpa en su voz. Eso fue raro. ¿Le apenaba que a su chica yo no le agradara? La mayoría de los chicos estarían encantados.

\- No, en absoluto. Estoy seguro de que Sakura prefiere que tú vayas.

Yukito suspiró. – Sí, lo haría.

La gente de estas regiones es rara y extrañamente amable, pensé que había manejado a Sakura bien ayer por la tarde en la cocina. Yukito rió y me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre Sakura. – Parece que tienes compañía, de todos modos.

Meiling se pavoneaba hacia nosotros con otra ajustada camisita. Esta era de color rosa. Rosa pálido. Y la chica no tenía sujetador. Guau. No andaba con juegos. Sí, Meiling y yo nos llevaríamos bien.

\- Voy a regresar dentro de poco – dijo Yukito antes de dirigirse hacia la casa.

Meiling se detuvo frente a mí y ladeó su cadera hacia un lado colocando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus shorts de jean cortados. Esa postura hizo que sus tetas sobresalieran y la marca de sus pezones estaba ahí para mi placer visual.

\- Entonces, ¿tendrás descanso en cualquier momento? – preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa de "cógeme ahora" en su rostro. Era verdaderamente una maldita tentación. Podría tener esos pequeños pantalones cortos ajustados fuera, y a ella inclinada sobre mi cama en poco tiempo. Pero algo me detenía. Tal vez era la forma inocente de recoger su cabello a ambos costados o tal vez era algo más moral. Tal vez era el hecho de que sería más difícil deshacerme de ella aquí en el campo una vez que hubiera terminado con ella.

\- Iré por pacas de heno. Yukito fue a conseguir un poco de agua – expliqué, asegurándome de que entendiera lo decepcionado que me sentía por no poder ver esas pequeñas tetas turgentes desnudas.

\- Oh… bueno, ¿tal vez esta noche te gustaría venir al lago? Haré una fogata e invité a unos pocos amigos. Mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad…– Su voz se fue apagando. No obtener algo de alivio sexual de este bonito y pequeño ejemplar iba a ser difícil. Pero no iba a rechazar su oferta de tener un plan esta noche. Ya estaba aburrido hasta el cansancio.

\- Necesito de una buena cerveza fría. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que estén disponibles? – le pregunté.

Meiling asintió y mordió su labio inferior de manera juguetona. Sí, ella esperaba más esta noche. Tal vez solo debía tener a una mujer en mis brazos por un rato. Nada de sexo, solo algo de diversión. Joder, necesitaba algo.

Comprobé para ver si Sakura o su padre se encontraban cerca o podrían vernos antes de cerrar la poca distancia que Meiling había dejado entre nosotros. – Suena como una buena oferta. – Bajé la voz y puse una mano en su cadera. Su boca hizo una pequeña y redonda O mientras la jalaba contra mí. - ¿Crees que es posible que te sientes en mi regazo mientras me bebo esa cerveza?

Su respiración se fue acelerando y las tetas que quería que yo notara se balanceaban contra mi pecho. Deslicé mi mano por sus costillas hasta que mi pulgar rozó la parte inferior de su suave pesado pecho. Sí, eso era agradable. Necesitaba jodidamente relajarme. Se las arregló para asentir mientras me miraba. Sus ojos rubí eran bonitos, pero no lo suficiente para que yo aguante a una mujer pegajosa el resto del verano. Ese recuerdo me hizo resbalar mi mano y dar un paso atrás.

\- Te veré esta noche, entonces – contesté, repentinamente agradecido de que Yukito se dirigía hacia nosotros.

\- Está bien – suspiró y me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de girar y correr hacia la casa. Mierda. Me pregunté si iba a decirle a Sakura acerca de esto.

No había hecho nada malo. Quizás Sakura no iría corriendo con su padre para decirle que andaba jugando con las tetas de su amiga. Pero de alguna manera… en serio lo dudaba.

SAKURA

Mi cara se sentía caliente. Me alejé de la ventana del baño y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando había visto a Meiling pavonearse hasta Shaoran debí haberme dejado de lavar las manos y apartarme de la ventana. No. Cuando me di cuenta de que Shaoran estaba sin camisa y vertiendo lo último de su agua sobre su pecho desnudo debí de haber dejado de mirar. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. No pude. Había sido fascinante. Nunca había visto un pecho o unos brazos como los suyos. Eran tan… tan… tan esculpidos y musculosos. Me abaniqué el rostro contenta de haber tenido un momento para recuperarme antes de que Meiling me encontrara aquí.

Meiling había estado muy cerca de ese pecho desnudo. Esas grandes manos curtidas habían tocado su cintura y por lo que pude ver habían tocado un poco más que eso. Me sorprendía que Meiling no se hubiera desplomado en el suelo. ¡La chica no tenía ni siquiera un sujetador! ¿No tenía vergüenza? Me dividía entre el asco y los celos. Sí, bien podría admitirlo. Sentía celos. El tipo era espléndido y Meiling era libre para disfrutar de lo espléndido que era. Estaba celosa de eso. Porque sabía que yo no lo era. Yo nunca sería libre.

Incluso si mi padre aprobará a alguien como Shaoran, yo nunca podría seguir adelante con alguien que no llenara los zapatos de Yue. Yue querría que siguiera adelante y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Si lo hacía… Si alguna vez lo intentaba, tendría que ser con un chico que Yue aprobaría. Shaoran Li nunca sería ese tipo.

\- ¡SAKURA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – gritó la voz de Meiling por el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño que sabía iba a golpear en cualquier momento. Tomando una respiración profunda me limpié las manos en la toalla y abrí la puerta.

Meiling sólo se había detenido frente a la puerta y tenía el puño listo para golpear.

\- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Oh, Sakura! Creo que besaré a Shen la próxima vez que lo vea. Juro que mi cuerpo nunca ha estado tan loco por un chico nunca. Shaoran me hace sentir como si acabara de tener el mejor orgasmo del mundo cuando no ha hecho nada más que sonreírme con esos deliciosos labios suyos. Ahhh, su pulgar tocó mi teta y estoy más que segura que tuve un orgasmo allí mismo en tu patio. – Meiling empujó más allá de mí, cerró la tapa del inodoro, se dejó caer sobre ella y comenzó a abanicarse. – Iré con todo y lo haré con él esta noche. No me importa que apenas lo conozco. ¡Quiero a ese chico desnudo! ¿Lo has visto por ahí sin camisa?

Sí, lo he visto.

\- No tengas sexo con él, Meiling. Probablemente tiene alguna enfermedad. Estará follándote hoy y pasando a otra persona mañana. No le des esa parte de ti.

Pero seguramente me iba a morir de la envidia al escucharla revivirlo una y otra vez.

Meiling rodó los ojos. – Bueno, Sakura. Él no tiene una ETS. Eso es una tontería. No es como si follara con prostitutas. El chico puede escoger y elegir. Además, me aseguraré de que usemos un condón. De todos modos, ¿a quién más va a pasar? Está atascado aquí todo el verano. Aparte de ti y de mí, nadie más viene por aquí para que pase a otra.

Pensé en las chicas que estarían en la fiesta del lago esta noche y me pregunté si eso nunca habría pasado por su cabeza.

\- Naoko y Rika vienen esta noche, ¿no? – Le pregunté, apoyando la cadera contra el fregadero.

Meiling frunció el ceño por un momento y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. – Naoko volvió con Hiroshi y RIka está saliendo con Yoshiyuki Terada, nuestro profesor en el instituto. Él que los sorprendió a Yue y a ti… – Se fue apagando, como siempre lo hacía cuando mencionaba el nombre de Yue. Era como si tuviera miedo de que me echara a llorar y me cayera al suelo. No podía culparla. Había sido así durante más de ocho meses después de que Yue fuera asesinado. Aparte de Yukito, me había cerrado a todos los demás durante esos meses. Meiling había estado en la universidad la mayor parte de ese tiempo por lo que no había sido tan difícil esconderse de todo el mundo. Yukito había abandonado ese semestre y yo había estado tan envuelta en el dolor que no había pensado en cómo mi dolor lo afectaba. Cuando había oído a mi padre hablar con Yukito una noche después de que él pensó que yo me había ido a la cama, comprendí lo que estaba haciendo con él. Papá le había dicho que tenía que volver a la escuela ese otoño. No podía quedarse aquí conmigo para siempre. Yukito se había negado a dejarme.

Había hecho todo lo que pude para demostrarle que estoy mejor. Que podría hacerlo sin él. Al final había sido inútil. Se había matriculado en una universidad local y viajaba diariamente. Por el semestre de invierno me había inscrito también. Viajábamos juntos. Había funcionado.

Ese fue nuestro último verano. Las cosas cambiaban. Yukito quería ir a la Universidad de Tsukuba. Tenía familia en Tsukaba y quería conseguir un apartamento con su primo. No tenía idea de que yo sabía todo esto. Pero lo hacía. Yo hacía todo lo posible para demostrarle que podía decirme sus planes. Estaría bien. Ya era hora de que viviera su vida y dejara de sostener mi mano.

\- No fue mi intención… - La voz de Meiling interrumpió mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que pensaba que mi silencio era debido a su mención de Yue.

Sonreí. – Está bien decir su nombre. No quiero fingir que no existió. Puedo oír su nombre ahora y no desmoronarme. Yue fue la parte más importante de mi vida durante dieciocho años. Me gusta recordar cosas sobre él – aseguré, extendiendo mi mano para apretar su hombro.

\- Él era un increíble jugador de fútbol. Mostró a todos los cazadores de talento que era el mejor.

La sonrisa de Meiling era triste. – Sí, lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no tomó esa beca en Osaka para el fútbol?

Mi pecho se apretó. No estaba preparada para eso por el momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me incorporé en mi postura relajada. – Porque dijo que la vida era algo más que fútbol. Quería que su vida significara algo más.

Eso fue todo lo que podía manejar. Me di vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un momento. Volví a pensar en ese día, él había dejado el campo de entrenamiento y yo lloraba a moco tendido rogándole que no se uniera al ejército. Le había prometido que iría a Osaka con él. No tendríamos que estar separados y estaría a salvo. Lejos de armas y bombas.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les parece la adaptación? ¿Les está gustando?

Agradezco inmensamente los review y followers.

A los que siguen la adaptación, lamento decirles que recién voy a subir el próximo capítulo los primeros días de octubre. Estoy en épocas de finales, y tengo un montón de materias que aprobar. Aunque puede que me revele y suba un capítulo más en estas semanas. Si no aparezco ya conocen la razón.

Saludos.

~ AnQi ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Mientras Dure**

 **Tanto La historia como los personajes de los mismos no me pertenecen. Solo los empleo para entretener a la audiencia de Fanfiction, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sakura Card Captor y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al CLAM.**

 **Este fic es una adaptación de While it lasts de Abbi Glines.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPÍTULO 4

.

.

SHAORAN

.

.

Sabia lo suficiente sobre música para saber que era **Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra** sonando en los altavoces. La mano de Meiling apretó la mía mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia la enorme fogata. La luz de la luna era la única luz en el bosque. La pequeña área estaba llena con caras desconocidas. Un par de ellas no me importaría conocerlas un poco mejor. Una morena pequeña y coqueta me dio una sonrisa provocadora antes de presionar su gran busto contra el brazo del chico al que se agarraba.

Visualicé al resto de la multitud. Aun no estaba seguro de que haría algo con Meiling esta noche. Podía cambiar de opinión. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella es del tipo de chica que no te puedes deshacer después de una noche de sexo. Había unas cuantas opciones aquí en la oscuridad. Mi mente fue a Sakura y me pregunté si vendría. Probablemente este no era su tipo de escenario. Dudaba que Sakura Kinomoto fuera a fogatas en la noche. Pero maldición si la idea de tener su pequeño trasero pretencioso presionado contra un árbol no sonaba realmente bien. Podría ser una perra, peo era tan jodidamente sexy que no importaba. Tenía que seguir recordándome que se encontraba fuera de los límites. Ya tenía mucho con no agradarle a su papá como para obsesionarme con la idea de quitarle sus bragas.

\- Déjame ir a traerte una cerveza – dijo Meiling, recordándome que se encontraba a mi lado.

\- Gracias – respondí, sonriéndole.

\- Ahí vienen Yukito y Sakura, puedes hablar con ellos mientras no estoy. – Sonrió, después se giró para apresurarse hacia las largas hieleras acomodadas lo más lejos del fuego como fuera posible. Por supuesto, Sakura se había presentado con el novio que no se adaptaba a ella. Necesitaba alguien quien pudiera enseñarle como soltarse. El buen Yukito no era ese tipo.

\- Hola, hombre. Meiling te arrastró aquí, ¿verdad? – dijo Yukito con un tono sorprendido mientras se detenía a mi lado.

\- Sí. Pensé en comprobar la vida nocturna de este lugar – contesté, moviendo mi mirada de Yukito a Sakura. No me miraba, pero podía darme cuenta que intentaba fuertemente no hacerlo. Su rígida postura me dijo que estaba muy consciente de que la miraba. Maldición ¿Por qué eso me hacía malditamente feliz?

\- Gracias por darnos las toallas húmedas. Fue muy amable – dije, sabiendo que ahora no sería capaz de ignorarme.

Tomó una respiración profunda que trató de ocultar, pero la miré con determinación. Después giró su mirada en mi dirección y fue como una jodida patada en el estómago cuando la luz del fuego iluminó su cara. He estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero nunca había sido afectado por sus miradas. Había algo en sus ojos que me arrastraba. Quería hacer que la tristeza que trataba de ocultar se alejara. Sakura Kinomoto estaba embrujada y mis tendencias provocativas habían sido desechadas.

\- De nada – contestó en un tono cortante.

\- Probablemente eran para Yukito, pero él lo compartió y fue muy apreciado.

Un pequeño ceño arrugó su ceja. – Mandé dos ahí, ¿no? Uno para cada uno.

Ah, así que admitía que pensaba en mi también. Me gustaba eso.

\- De verdad. Bueno, gracias. Tenía la impresión de que no me ayudarías si estuviera incendiándome.

La sorpresiva respuesta de Yukito fue una risa fuerte que comenzaba a molestarme. Lo hacía constantemente.

\- Mientras hagas el trabajo que mi papá tiene para ti y trabajes duro entonces estaré más que feliz de abastecerte con agua y toallas húmedas.

Su respuesta muy basada en los hechos. ¿Alguna vez se apasionaba o emocionaba por algo? Sería una lástima si era tan fría y controla durante el sexo. Algo en sus ojos me dijo que se contenía.

Había algo que me perdía.

Levantó la mano para poner un mechón detrás de su oreja y vi el brillo de un pequeño diamante en su mano izquierda. Lo miré mientras el entendimiento lentamente comenzaba a asentarse.

 _Sakura estaba comprometida._

Las palabras me dejaron anonadado. El mundo girando un poco fuera de eje. Quité la mirada del anillo hacia Yukito quien me miraba detenidamente. ¿Yukito era su jodido _prometido_?

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Meiling mientras me daba una lata de cerveza. La tomé de su mano estirada y la abrí tomando un largo trago. Tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden. No había esperado esto. Yukito y Sakura saliendo era mucho pero, ¿ _comprometidos_? ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?

\- ¿Quieres ir a nadar? – pregunto Meiling dulcemente. Necesitaba recordar que estaba con ella. Necesitaba enfocarme en algo más que el anillo de diamante en la mano de Sakura.

\- Seguro. – Logré contestar.

\- Meiling, no hagas eso. – La obvia desaprobación de Sakura me sorprendió. ¿Qué estaba mal con ir a nadar? ¿Estaba contra eso también?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo mientras comenzó a quitarse su blusa por encima de la cabeza. Guau

\- Entonces, ve a desnudarte en la oscuridad y no enfrente de todos. Especialmente de Yukito. Lo harás sentir incómodo.

¿Desnudarse? ¿Íbamos a nadar desnudos?

\- No es como si Yukito no me hubiera visto desnuda, Sakura.

¿Qué?

\- No me quejo. Meiling tiene unas buenas tetas – dijo Yukito.

Salió de la nada. Repentinamente vi rojo.

Me estiré para agarrar a Yukito del cuello y lo levanté. – Discúlpate, _ahora_ maldito idiota.

La expresión de Yukito con los ojos muy amplios me dijo que lo había asustado muchísimo pero no me importaba. Estaba comprometido. Con Sakura. ¿Qué demonios hacía mirando las tetas de otra chica y hablando de lo bien que estaban en frente de ella? Idiota.

\- Lo siento, Meiling – graznó.

\- ¡No a ella, idiota! ¡Sakura! Discúlpate. Con Sakura.

¿Por qué sonaba tan confundido? ¿Era un tonto?

\- Uh, lo siento Sakura. No fue mi intención, uh decir eso – dijo nerviosamente.

Sentí una mano en mí jalándome pero la sangre bombeando en mis oídos ahogaba todo lo demás. Giré mi mirada molesta de Yukito para ver la expresión asustada de Sakura mientras gritaba y jalaba mi brazo.

Enfocándome en sus palabras tomé una respiración profunda en un intento por calmarme.

\- ¡PARA! ¡PARA AHORA MISMO, SHAORAN!

Lentamente, bajé a Yukito y miré a Sakura empujarme e ir preocupada sobre Yukito como si fuera su madre.

\- ¿Estás bien? Está loco. ¿En qué pensaba el tío Shen al mandarlo aquí? Lo siento tanto, Yuki.

Yukito negó con la cabeza y gentilmente alejó sus manos. – Sakura, estoy bien. No me hizo daño. Solo estaba ofendido por mi comentario y aparentemente pensó que lo estarías también.

Bueno, demonios sí. Tomoyo hubiera matado a Eriol con sus propias manos si dijera algo como eso sobre otra mujer. Sakura no reaccionaba correctamente. Estaba molesta conmigo. Conmigo. No con Yukito.

\- Porque está loco. Es un borracho y ha bebido demasiado.

Eso fue todo. – Discúlpame, Madre Teresa, pero esta es mi primera maldita cerveza en tres día y solo he bebido la mitad de ella. Esto no es estar borracho.

Abrió su boca para responder y la cerró de vuelta. Después se giró a Yukito. – Vámonos. He tenido toda la diversión que puedo manejar por una noche.

Incapaz de controlar mi boca más tiempo tenía que comentar: - No sabes lo que es diversión, Sakura Kinomoto, pero nena, podría mostrarte un mundo de diversión si te sueltas solo un poco.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un rosa brillante, tensó su espalda antes de girarse y alejarse hacia la oscuridad. Yukito negó con la cabeza y después la siguió.

¿Cómo es que yo era el chico malo aquí?

SAKURA

.

.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Está loco? Quiero decir, solo te agarró y tú lo dejaste. Defiéndete, Yuki. – estaba furiosa y a lo mejor un poco excitada. Los brazos de Shaoran tenían algunos buenos músculos hinchados.

\- Piensa que estamos comprometidos – contestó Yukito.

Me congé.

\- ¿Qué? – ¿De dónde sacó la idea de que Yukito y yo estábamos comprometidos?

Yukito tomó mi mano izquierda y la levantó. – Usas un anillo de compromiso y el único chico con el que te ha visto soy yo. Es un error sin mala intención, Sakura. Te defendía. Lo cual tengo que decir que no entendí al principio. Después caí en cuenta de que no se puso como un hombre de las cavernas posesivo por Meiling si no que está enojado porque tu prometido había hecho un comentario sugestivo sobre otra mujer. Te defendió.

 _¿A mí?_

Volví a reproducir en mi cabeza todo lo que acababa de pasar, Meiling había estado a punto de desnudarse justo en frente de nosotros. No quería ver la mirada apreciativa de Shaoran sobre su cuerpo muy desnudo. Me molestó, mucho. Después Yukito había hecho un comentario sobre sus buenas tetas. Lo cual sabía que de verdad le gustaban. Lo había mencionado más de una vez. Después… después Shaoran perdió el control.

Porque pensó que estoy comprometida con Yukito. En una manera rara y escalofriante defendía mi honor. Era… dulce. Bueno, no necesitaba que hiciera cosas dulces por mí. Especialmente cosas raras, escalofriantes y dulces. Puedo haber herido a Yukito.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – preguntó Yukito, recordándome que se encontraba de pie en la oscuridad conmigo.

\- Sí. Lo entiendo. Aunque no quiero que te haga daño si te ve con otra chica. Necesito aclarar esto.

Yukito asintió. – Aprecio eso. Porque ese tipo es duro. No es un chico lindo y consentido. Me habría dado una paliza si pensaba que lo merecía.

\- Está bien. Regresaré. Puedes quedarte o irte. Tomaré la camioneta de vuelta a casa después de hablar con él.

\- ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, a lo mejor opta por no nadar desnudo con Meiling y quiera pasar el rato contigo.

No, Shaoran a lo mejor no era completamente malo pero aun no era de una manera lo suficientemente bueno. Yue nunca lo aprobaría.

\- Solo hablaré con él unos minutos y después me iré.

Yukito suspiró. – Sí, está bien.

Sabía que no lo entendía del todo. Caminé y le di un rápido abrazo antes de girarme y dirigirme de vuelta al lago. El brillo del fuego hizo más fácil regresar. La multitud alrededor del fuego había disminuido y no veía a Shaoran por ni un lado. Eso significaba que se hallaba en el lago. A lo mejor… desnudos.

Shaoran a lo mejor no sea lo suficiente bueno para mí comparado con lo que tuve con Yue pero aun podía apreciar la belleza se su cuerpo desnudo. Realmente nunca había visto el cuerpo de Yue completamente desnudo. Nunca había visto a ni un tipo completamente desnudo.

Me dirigí hacia el lago quedándome fuera de la luz de la fogata, así nadie me vio ir ahí. No quería que la gente hiciera un gran alboroto sobre el hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto iba ir al lago a nadar desnuda porque yo no lo haría. Ni siquiera de cerca.

Girando en un viejo roble, me detuve y lentamente miré por la esquina. Salpicaduras y risitas se estaban haciendo más fuerte desde el agua solo a unos metros lejos. ¿Estaba Shaoran ahí con Meiling?

\- ¿Vienes, Shaoran? – La voz de Meiling se hallaba cerca y me alejé más en las sombras.

Traté más fuerte de enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad. Shaoran dio un paso fuera de la oscuridad. Se estiró y aventó sus pantalones de mezclilla en una rama baja. La luz de la luna golpeó la parte trasera de su cuerpo y me cubrí la boca para no hacer ni un sonido. Porque… Su trasero era increíble. Los músculos de su espalda se movieron mientras caminó hacia el agua. ¡Tenía _músculos_ en su _espalda_!

\- Iré si vienes y me atrapas – canturreó. Su parte delantera completamente desnuda de frente al lago para Meiling y alguien más a quien le importara mirar. No se avergonzaba para nada. Sabía que lo miraban y no le importaba. Por otro lado, cuando tu cuerpo lucia de esa manera no te importaría quien lo viera.

Meiling caminó hacia él, las gotas de agua bajaban por su estómago y pechos desnudos. Me negué a que mi mirada bajara más. Las manos de Shaoran se deslizaron sobre su cintura desnuda y bajó su boca a la de ella. Eso fue todo lo que pude manejar. Mi pecho tenía un dolor nuevo y extraño, mi estomago se sentía enfermo. Solo quería volver a casa. Aclararía las cosas con Shaoran Li en otra ocasión.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por sus reviews y follows, me ayudan a saber si sigo subiendo la adaptación o no.

Bueno, como verán me revele y aquí les dejo un capítulo más antes de lo planeado.

¡Saludos!

~AnQi~


End file.
